Ninja Storm:leopard rangers
by brittanyrhoden169
Summary: 11 year old Zoey ran away from her adoptive parents. she's from the leopard Academy the powers the orange leopard. sets:after the academy was attacked and the thunder rangers joined the wind rangers. the other 2 leopard rangers will come in during chapter
1. Chapter 1 Zoey comes to blue bay harbor

Chapter 1

Storm Chargers

Zoey

I walk inside storm chargers hoping Kelly or someone I know is there. I ended up bumping into some one. Sorry I said and looked up to see someone I never thought I would see. Care bears no way he teased. Hey Thunder boy I teased as he picked me up. he looked at the back of my shirt.

Hunter you shouldn't pick people up you that you do not know teased a boy wearing a red shirt. I saw Blake look at me. Noway Zoe-bear said Blake. Hey Navy boy I teased. Wait you 2 know her the boy in yellow asked. Yeah her name is actually Zoey she has a lot of nicknames said Hunter. Zoey this is Dustin, tori, and Shane Blake said.

Hi I said. Did someone say Zoey asked Kelly? Hey Kel I said. What's up zoo-zoo she teased? Hunter put me down. Hey um Kelly can I talk to you alone please I asked. Yeah she said. We walked to the back.

* * *

><p>sorry its short next chapter will be longer. tell me who should kiley and shelby fall for<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 orange leopard ranger

chapter 2

zoey

I wake up put on a pair of jeans, my black boots, an orange shirt with a picture of a leopard on it my favorite black jacket, & put my hair into a single loose braid. Walk out of my room and eat some cereal. Good morning Kelly said. Morning I said finishing up my cereal. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth. I then went to my room and took the box out of my backpack my sensei. I opened it to see a black and orange morpher. I take it out and put it on. Zoey time to go I heard Kelly say. Ok I said then left with Kelly to go to storm chargers. She unlocked the door and we went in. Dustin came in not to long after for his shift. Hey Kelly, hey Zoe he said. Hey Dustin she said. Hey earth boy I boy he said with an eyebrow rose. Your nickname I answered. Oh cool he said with a big grin. We then saw the others come in. sup kid Shane said. I rolled my eyes. Why are you smiling Shane asked Dustin? I got a nickname he teased. You gave him a nickname Tori asked. Actually he has 2 I stated. What are they? Shane asked curiously. Dirt boy or earth boy I stated. He gets a nickname Shane whined. Yeah Tori's water girl or surf star I stated with a shrug. So everyone but me and Kelly has a nickname he asked? No Kelly's red head or my favorite's Kel or K. so just not you I stated with a shrug. Really what are you nicknames Shane asked? I saw Blake grin. Don't you dare I warned him. Let's see Care bears, Zoe-bear, zoo-zoo, strawberry, Zoë, Nature, Z, gummy bear, and more. Blake said. Why Care bears, Zoe-bear, zoo-zoo, gummy bear strawberry, Nature Shane asked? Because she used to love care bears, her favorite animal is bear, zoo-zoo she loves the zoo, strawberry she loves them, and gummy bear because she would fight you over gummy bears and nature because she loves the outdoors Hunter explain. I've also been called pest, dummy, and other negatives I said with a shrug. By who Blake asked. My adopted parents and siblings except Kiley she called me warrior, solder, or talent girl I said with a shrug doesn't bug me I looked out the door to see Kalzaks attacking. Stay here hunter said. I look to see the rangers fighting but loosing. Kelly I'm going out I said. OK she said. I left out the back. leopard Storm Ranger Form Ha! Power of the leopard! Mines were just like the blue rangers except mine was orange with a leopard instead of a dolphin tail in the middle. I went to go help the rangers. We finished the fight. Thanks who are you the blue one said. leopard ranger I said and left. I went back to the back. Leopard Storm! I said & powered down then went back inside. I sat on the couch. You never told us why she calls you calls you talent girl said Shane. Shane you are such an airhead & boy I said. You got a nickname Dustin teased. Shouldn't you be working I teased. Then they got to work. I got up. Kelly may I go for a walk I asked. Sure be careful Kelly said. When am I not careful I asked? The Blake and hunter looked at me. All the time Blake a sock in your mouth navy boy I said walking out.

Blake

I don't trust her I said. I don't either hunter agreed. Why Dustin asked. Let's see she's 10 walking alone with powers I said. What kinds Shane asked? not sure. Hunter smirked. Good point Tori said. She'll be fine Dustin said. I hope your right I said.


	3. Chapter 3 trying to capture Zoey

Chapter 3

Lothor's ship

Lothor

Sur we have word there is another ranger and it's a girl Zurgane says. Find out who she is I said. We think she might be it he shows me a little 11 year old girl wearing a pair of jeans, black boots, an orange shirt with a picture of a cheetah on it, black jacket, & hair in an single loose braid. She's just a kid I said. She also has a connection with the rangers especially the thunder rangers & powers he said. Capture her & bring her too me I ordered. Yes sir he said.

Woods

Zoey

I'm walking through the woods thinking about being a ranger. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by kelzaks and some weird looking thing. I start fighting. I do a backflip. Hold still he said. No thanks freak I said. My name is Zurgane he said. Whatever I said taking out the last 2 kelzaks. He tries to shoot at me but I use my super speed to get out the way.

Blake

Beep! What's up cam I said through the communicator? Zurgane is in the woods he said. Why? Shane asked. After Lothor's new target cam stated. Who's it this time I asked. Her name starts with Z & end with a y he said. Zoey Dustin said. You guessed it cam said.

Zoey

I dodged his shot again. Hey you know it's not nice to pick on little girls I smirked. Another thing see you I said and super speed away just to bump into a ranger. Sorry I said. No problem you should get out of her the red said. By the way I know who you are I said before zooming off.


	4. Chapter 4 Zoey know's their rangers

Chapter 4

Zoey

I go into storm charges and notice my hair was a mess from using my super speed. Why would he want me & how did they become rangers I thought to myself? I saw someone fall on the couch I saw it was Hunter who was tired. You look beat I smirked. He rolled his eyes. By the way I know you're the crimson, Blake is the navy, Tori is the blue, Dustin is the yellow, and Shane is the red ranger. He looked at me in shock. I have no idea what you're talking about he said as the others came in. If you're wondering how I figured it out it one was easy you shirt colors gave it a way. Oh by the way I know you & Blake are thunder & the others are wind rangers I said low & got up leaving him in shock. I saw the others walk over to Hunter.

Hunter

What's up with you Shane asked? Zoey knows we're the rangers I said. I don't believe it neither I didn't either I said. Did you tell her we weren't Tori asked? Yep she didn't believe me she told me one way it gave it away I said. How Shane asked? How we always where the same shirt colors as the rangers suits I saw her about to go out the door. Zoey can we talk to for a sec I asked. Busy she said and ran up out the door. We'll never catch her I said. Unless we use ninja streak Dustin whispered. Then we took off.


	5. Chapter 5 Zoey's description

birth name: Leila Brooks

none as: Zoey

adopted last names: Smith ( beginning series 1), Brooks (rest of the series)

hair: brown eyes:

blue skin: fair species: human

powers: persimmon ( orange)leopard

Family: smiths( adoption names not mention besides older siblings May & April) ,Brooks ( adoption/ Birth names not mention besides older sibling Dustin)


	6. Chapter 6 author's pov

Author's  
>plz tell me who may should fall for Hunter or Shane<br>story continues on the next chapter

who should April be with hunter, Shane, or Dustin


	7. Chapter 7 Zoey's sisters

Chapter 7

Zoey

I was hiding just to be grabbed behind I flipped them over. Ow! I saw it was Shane. I told you not to sneak up on her smirked Hunter as he came in view. So about the ranger thing Blake started. I promise not to tell anyone & also Shane, Tori, & Dustin's voice gave you away along with you guys always calling each other by your name. Besides I have my own code names I cut him off &stated. Good what are your code names & for Shane asked. Not telling I smirked as I started to walk a head. You guys coming because last time I checked your shifts start soon I smirked. We started to head back. Once we got to storm chargers they got to work as I sat on the couch. I heard the door open look to see it was my sisters May & April come in. I saw Shane, Dustin, & Hunter staring at them. Amused looks on Tori, Blake, and Kelly's face. I went wide eyes. I then felt I head on my shoulder which was Blake. It'll be okay we're here nothing will happen I promise he said. I nodded. They saw me. Isn't it our baby sister Leila? April said. I like Zoey better I said. So talent girl what are you doing in blue bay harbor asked May who made me grin. I was going to ask you the same question I said. Visiting she said. Let me guess hiding said April I was the only one who heard her sarcasm. I shrugged. Wait these are two of you siblings asked Shane trying not to believe it. By adoption and yea meet the 17 year old twins May & April I said. Your favorite sister May Dustin said. Yep I said. I noticed May look down with a frown then back up with a smile. I saw the I don't trust them look on Kelly's face. not long after they met the others they left after the shop closed i went with Kelly back to the apartment with Kelly ate then fell asleep remembering i start school tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8 first day of school

Chapter 8

Zoey

I wake up the next morning put on a white skirt, leopard leg's, leopard shirt with a white & leopard gloves, white jacket, leopard flats(not made of leopard), & let my hair hang. I ate & got cleaned up for school then left to meet Tori. Tori picked me up. I still can't believe you're a junior at the age 11 Dustin said as I sat in the back by Blake. What about it I asked. Nothing he said. We left for school. I got my locker. I hate being so short I thought out loud.

After school

Zoey

Need a ride to storm chargers Tori asked. I'm good I think I'll walk I said. Last time you did Zurgane showed up Shane smirked. I'll be fine I assured them I don't believe you at not least with May & April here Blake said. I'll be careful I said. Why they seem cool says Dustin. Guess who's dating April Shane said. No way. You just met Tori said. Yep Shane smirked. Like I said I'll be careful I said. Fine but you better be at storm chargers in 20 minutes Blake said. Got it I said. We then saw May & April. I started walking as they took off.


	9. Chapter 9 Zoey's the orange leopard

chapter 9

Zoey

I'm heading to storm chargers thinking about how I was chosen for a prophecy that I've never told to anyone not even Hunter & Blake. It's the leopard prophecy but the problem is that my family knows including big mouth April. I decided to call Blake

Hello

Hey Blake tell Kelly that I'm going to the beach to clear my head

Fine be careful we don't need you getting captured.

I will & I have something to tell you

What?

Never mind

Okay then bye

Bye

Blake

Kelly Zoey told me to tell you she's going to the beach to clear her head I told her. Okay she said. Alright now that we're off we should head to you nowhere said Dustin. Right sensei said he needed to talk to us. Shane said. We headed their once we got there. Good you're here said Cam. Rangers have you heard about the prophecy of the leopards asked sensei. Yeah the 2 leopards green & orange must sacrifice for humanity to destroy whatever Lothor is planning to do next said Dustin. We looked at him. What I study sometimes he said. So you're saying that the leopard ranger is the prophecy I said. Correct Blake said sensei. Zoey will so love to hear this said Dustin. I gave Hunter well we know who the leopard ranger is glare. He nodded. Why hasn't she told us I asked him? Don't know he said with a shrug. What are you 2 talking about asked Dustin? Nothing I answered.

Zoey

I'm at the beach. Just as I stood up a bunch kelzaks showed up. They attack me but I attacked them then a monster showed up. Hey little girl want to play I game he asked as I finished the kelzaks. Why me I said. Then he shot at me. You shouldn't have done that I said. Why's that he said. I'm so dead I thought as he came at me but I moved out the way. Leopard storm! Ranger form! Ha! Power of Leopards! Alright it worked I said to myself. I fought the monster as the other rangers showed up nice timing I said. Funny Zoë Hunter said. Took you long enough to figure it out I said. We finished the monster then it got big he's all yours I said and zoomed off in a flash. I made it to the woods. Leopard storm ! I said. I walked home.

(after the monster was defeated the rangers headed home)


	10. Chapter 10 Annie gets to Blue Bay

Chapter 10  
>takes place after Sam joins the team<p>

Annie

I walk inside storm chargers & I ended up bumping into some one. Sorry I said and looked up to see someone I never thought I would see. Annie no way he said. Hey Thunder boy I smirked as he picked me up & hugged me. Hunter you shouldn't keep pick people up know teased a boy wearing a red shirt. I saw Blake look at me. Noway Annie said Blake. Hey Navy boy I smirked. Wait you 2 know her the boy in yellow asked. Yeah this is our little sister Annie said Hunter. Annie this is Dustin, Tori, and Shane Blake said. Hi I said. Did someone say Annie asked Sam? Hey Sammy I teased. He hugged me. I then saw Zoey she hugged me too. The leopard pack is together again. When you get here did asked Zoey. I got here not long I go I said trying to hide that I wasn't happy Zoey was here. The best part is we all just turned 12 Sam stated. Let me guess you got morpher too Zoey whispered. Yep I said at the Sam time.


	11. Chapter 11 then their were 3

Chapter 11

Annie

Let me get this straight there are 3 of you Dustin asked scratching his head. Yep we said. Great 1 more kid rangers Shane mumbled. Heard that said Sam. So Zoey when did you get here I asked not really caring. I got here a day before Sam did she answered looking and smiling at him as he smiled back. Cool I lied. So what color are you? Zoey asked. Let me guess your favorite color Heliotrope purple Sam guessed. Yep I stated. I could tell that Zoey wasn't really happy I was here. Cool I'm desire red he stated. I'm persimmon orange Zoey stated. So let me get this straight that we have 3 twelve year old rangers. Blake said. Why do I have I feeling that both girls like Sam I heard Hunter whisper. Reunited with my 2 favorite girls Sam said with his arms around our necks. Hands of Samuel Said Blake. He put his hands back in his lap.


End file.
